


No Pain, No Gain

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [5]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime’s not the only one dealing with side effects from Berkut’s Bionic program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain

Title: No Pain No Gain  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 18

 

Ruth Truewell had entered the training room hidden deep in the bowels of Berkut HQ for a reason. She was sure it had been a very good reason too, not that she could remember what it was at the moment mind you. Walking over to Jae Kim, who stood with a stopwatch and clipboard in hand making extensive notes Ruth watched Jaime Sommers complete a series of one handed pull ups. Right hand clenched pulling her lean toned body up and down, muscles bunching and flowing, tight abs flexing in time below her cropped black tank top.

Amused, Jae flicked his hand in front of Ruth’s eyes to get her attention. “Earth to Ruth!”

“Sorry Jae.” Ruth raised a pale eyebrow at her old friend. She remembered her good reason for coming down to the training room. “I got your message about our weekend.”

Jaime dropped to the floor and moved to the punching bag. In a flurry of movement barely visible to the normal naked eye, she started a complicated series of jabs and kicks.

“Let me check with the dynamic duo and see if they’re up for it.” Ruth caught his haunted eyes and wondered what her eyes reflected back. “It’s going to be a little different this year, isn’t it?”

Jae blinked, his walls sliding into place but allowing a small mysterious smile to break through anyway. “We’re both in better places now.” He ran a sympathetic hand along her shoulder and squeezed. “Let me know if I’m picking up one or three at the dock.” With Ruth’s nod he headed for the door, done for the day.

Jaime could feel Ruth’s eyes on her as she made her way through the last of her workout routine, hazel eyes following every kick or jab she made. She had noticed the blonde enter the training room earlier and was secretly pleased. She liked being watched by Ruth.

Running her hand through her hair, Jaime brushed a few wet strands out of her eyes and smiled at Ruth, before wandering over to her lover.

"Well?" A teasing lopsided grin broke out as she looked into Ruth’s eyes.

"Well what?" Somewhat distracted, Ruth’s eyes followed a bead of sweat that was dripping down Jaime’s neck, slowly making its way between her breasts and sinking behind the dark tank top.

"Any advice, or are my ass kicking skills still in top form? You were checking out my…form, right?" Jamie smiled, noticing where Ruth’s eyes were focused.

As for Jaime, her eyes were focused on Ruth’s lips, watching intently as a quick moist tongue slipped out to lick at them unconsciously. Her eyes continued to roam the blonde’s body as Ruth seemed to consider her question. Jaime was worked up. She was very worked up.

"Are we still talking about your workout?" Ruth’s words came out low and intimate, well aware of how Jaime was looking at her. Her lips were upturned slightly and green eyes focused on her intensely, yet they sparkled with naughtiness. Ruth swallowed audibly. She felt as hot as Jaime looked.

"I know I’m not," Jaime noticed Ruth’s reaction to her, charging her up even more. Jaime placed her hand on Ruth’s stomach and slowly moved her hand in small circles, her eyes on Ruth’s all the while. Ruth’s breath caught and her lips parted. Jaime smiled and leaned forward bringing them eye-to-eye. Slowly moving her hands inside Ruth’s blazer she followed along the trim waist, and leaned into the other woman. She felt Ruth’s hand come to rest on her cheek, the older woman’s thumb brushing against her lips, tracing them slowly. Tilting into the contact, Jaime found the gesture almost impossible to resist.

Looking into yellowing eyes Jaime brought her hand up to Ruth’s, tipping forward slightly and drawing the thumb into her mouth. Slowly she moved down its length and back up again, licking and sucking as her eyes drifted close.

There was something in the brunette’s look and touch that excited Ruth beyond belief, hitting her warm and low. Jaime’s touch was soft, but there was tension in the brunette’s lean body, like she was ready to spring into action at any moment.

Ruth was a bit surprised by Jaime’s bold actions in the workplace. Before she could think about it much more, Jaime had moved again, her lips captured, heat radiating off of the younger woman’s body, pouring into her. And suddenly, she wasn’t thinking at all as Jaime melted into her mouth.

Jaime moaned as she felt Ruth’s lips part allowing her to deepen the kiss. Her own heart was racing in her chest, blood rushed through her veins so rapidly she heard it. She wanted Ruth badly but Berkut HQ wasn’t the place to do that, unless she wanted to give Nathan or the other techno geeks another free show. Pulling away, she loved the scattered look on the oh so in control Dr. Truewell’s face.

“My place?”

*****

All the unresolved tension from the afternoon simmered on the back burner as they spent a quiet night at home with Becca. Thai food, red wine and a movie on TV with Becca tapping away at her homework on the laptop. Ruth lay with her head on Jaime’s lap as they snuggled on the couch, enjoying the light strokes running through her hair. Dosing slightly she missed Becca’s soft good night and the end of the movie.

“Hey, ready for bed?” Jaime smiled down at her sleepy lover as she grabbed the remote and switched off the television.

Ruth sat up and stretched, rolling the stiffness out of her neck. A routine of sorts had developed over the weeks as Ruth spent more and more time at the Sommers’ apartment. She’d check the door and windows to make sure they were locked and Jaime would get the lights, eventually both meeting up in Jaime’s bedroom.

Ruth sat at the end of the bed, rubbing at a stubborn knot in her shoulder. Suddenly she felt the bed dip, solid warmth behind her and strong hands finding the spot, chasing the ache away. Groaning Ruth dipped her head and relaxed. “S’nice. I love it when you do that…”

Jaime’s soft chuckle was her only answer, as her hands kept kneading and pulling muscles.

“So what did Jae want with you today?” Ruth suddenly got tense again, she felt it under her fingers. Slowing her movements, Jaime looked over at Ruth’s face. She seemed suddenly so lost and sad.

“Oh, baby.” Jaime rolled to sit beside her lover, running her hand along Ruth’s cheek and into her soft hair, worried. “What did I say?”

How could Ruth tell this beautiful wonder of a woman about the horrors of that day, almost four years ago, on top of everything she’d already gone through? The bodies strewn everywhere, killed at the hands of a friend. Jae was a shattered husk, Sarah’s blood covering him. Ruth herself was a mess, finding her lover bleeding out in the hallway, gone before she could even say goodbye. The cold numbness inside her that lasted for months, years.

With a watery smile, tears welling but not falling Ruth shook her head. “Nothing. It wasn’t you, I’ll tell you later, I promise.” Ruth leaned over for a soft kiss, slowly letting it deepen, the embers from earlier in the day starting to flame.

Ruth didn’t want to think anymore, she just wanted to feel. She wanted Jaime to make her writhe, and moan and buck. She wanted to slam her head back into soft pillows, her body overcome with pleasure as she moaned Jaime’s name from kiss bruised lips. Ruth wanted to feel alive and loved.

As if reading her lover’s mind, Jaime’s hand slipped under Ruth’s t-shirt, caressing the heated skin she found there. She kissed her way down Ruth’s neck hungrily, her left hand trailing up her lover’s torso to find her breast, her thumb circling across a stiff nipple. Pushing Ruth back gently to lie on the bed, Jaime began her plan of attack.

Standing, she tugged at her own loose tank top pulling it out of her track pants, yanking it up and over her head. The rest of her clothes dropped in a heap at her feet. She could feel Ruth’s eyes watching her again, tracking her movements, raking along her naked body. She enjoyed the attention.

Jaime crawled up Ruth’s body like a big dark cat. Ruth’s eyes grew large with desire before fluttering shut as Jaime blazed a trail across her jaw to her earlobe. Underneath Ruth’s shirt, short nails dragged across tight abs, exploring as much soft skin as she could. “You always have way too much on.”

Ruth chuckled as impatient hands pulled off her t-shirt and pants, thrilled when skin finally met skin. Feeling hot lips trail down her chest, she tried to catch her breath as she heard a murmured “So beautiful…all mine.” A rough tongue swirled around her nipple before being drawn into Jaime’s hot mouth.

Jaime’s roving hand trailed down her stomach to tangle in the short damp hair below. Groaning, Ruth thrust forward, needing more contact but Jaime held back. Parting her thighs in a silent plea, Jaime smiled against the soft breast and finally touched her lover. Ruth’s hips bucked, and Jaime heard a whimper as she teased through the blonde curls and then withdrew. “…so wet for me...”

“Please…” Ruth moaned louder and started to writhe beneath the stronger woman. Stretching out over Ruth, Jaime moved up and kissed her mouth thoroughly. Moving her hand she claimed the older woman, angling deep into her, thrusting steadily. Breaking the kiss Jaime watched the emotions flashing in Ruth’s eyes.

Jaime rocked against her, faster, building their rhythm. Ruth panted, becoming desperate for release, her body tight with need, hovering so close. Jaime’s thumb flicked firmly along her clit driving her even further toward the edge.   
“Just let go Ruth. I’ve got you now…” A simple whisper moist in Ruth’s ear tipped her over, as she finally gave up control. Powerful waves overtook her as Jaime’s name ripped out of her throat.

Jaime’s strokes slowed as Ruth’s body stilled, slowly pulling apart and then just holding each other. Ruth tried to catch her breath, and gather her strength, nuzzling a favourite spot along Jaime’s neck and dark hair.

Jaime flicked the side lamp off and snuggled closer to Ruth pulling up the soft duvet, and covered their cooling bodies. “Shhh now, sleep.”

A mumbled protest floated up from under the blanket. Jaime chuckled as she sank lower beside the drowsy blonde. “Don’t worry about me. I just want to hold you tonight. You can make it up to me tomorrow. Now get some rest.”

Jaime ran a hand through the short damp hair tucked under her chin as she listened to Ruth’s breathing even out and felt her fall asleep against her chest. She knew she’d get to the bottom of what was bothering Ruth soon enough. Tonight it was enough to have her in her arms, safe and loved. Tomorrow however would be another story.


End file.
